1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally disclosed light emitting devices comprise an electronic element and a varistor element electrically connected to the electronic element (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-15815). In the light emitting device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-15815, the varistor element is connected in parallel with a semiconductor light-emitting element serving as the electronic element, the semiconductor light emitting element being protected from ESD (Electro Static Discharge) surges by the varistor.